Dares and Questions
by Snowdrop543
Summary: Ask the gang questions about their lives and most embarresing moments. You can dare them to do stupid things! Like Sabrina proposing to elvis the dog!
1. Chapter 1

**HI people!**

**This is a new story about prompts and Questions for the sisters grimm.**

**You send in a prompt or your questions for the sisters grimm and I will get the characters to answer them for you. You can even make them do silly things and ask about their most embarrassing moments.**

**You send in your prompt or review and I will write a max of 400 words long story about that prompt every week.**

**Same with questions send in the questions every week!**

**Review and tell me please!**

**Peace out!**

**Purplepanda64**

**P.S. If I get enough review I will tell all you people that don't know yet about the new sisters grimm book that is coming out title and all! I need 5 reviews to tell you this so review!**


	2. Newsround

Hey people here are your dares and questions you sent in for the gang. The answers are in the news story read.

Why don't you pull any pranks on anybody else. Why do u only pull pranks on Sabrina? -kpbumblebee123

**Puck: I only pull pranks on Sabrina because she is a pain in the neck and she is ugly.**

**Sabrina: I'm hearing all this you know!**

**Puck: …**

**Daphne: The reason hhe only pulls pranks on Sabrina is because he is showing his love for her in a different way.**

**Sabrina and Puck: Not true!**

**Sabrina: Next question please.**

From 1-10 how much do you like Sabrina? ( And be honest) Remember Puck, RockstarGurl4444 knows where you live. Mwhahaha!

**Puck: Oh I hate her. She's horrible so I'll give her a 2.**

**Daphne: I've got my liar detector. Hold on a minute**

**Liar detector: 10 he loves her!**

There you have it Puck loves Sabrina to bits. I give RockstarGurl4444 permission to go and stalk Puck for being a liar!

Puck what's your most embarrassing moment?

**Puck: Why are all the questions for me? But I'll answer it. My most embarrassing moment was when I had to kiss Moth in front of the whole fairy population. EM-BRAS-SING!**

**Sabrina: Hey you never told me you kissed that weirdo.**

**Puck: Jealous, Grimm?**

**Sabrina: No *Blushes deep crimson***

Puck, kiss Sabrina on the cheek and tell her you like her as a dare and don't tell her it's a dare

**Ok, I like dares but kiss Grimm, Yuk! However I will do it because I'm not chicken. Sabrina come here**

**Sabrina: What Puck?**

**Puck: I like you *kisses Sabrina on the cheek***

**Sabrina runs off screaming**

**Puck: Turned out better than I expected.**

Ok… moving swiftly on the next question is from Evil ScrapbookerJW13

This question is for Red. They want to know this. Why do you only wear red? Is Red your real name, or do they call you Red cuz you wear red?

**Red: umm… I only wear Red because it was the only colour my family could offered at the time. I had always had worn red clothes so why change? Red isn't my real name I got told it was Rachael but Red is a nickname**

Thanks Red

**Red: Anytime**

Next question is from Grimmgirl123 and here are her questions: Sabrina why did you punch puck in the stomach when he kissed u and dint just say tank u and kiss again?

**Sabrina: OMG mom and dad don't know dad's going to how a right fit when he sees this.**

**Sabrina: I punched Puck in the stomach cos it was my first instinct a flying boy just doesn't come out of the air and kiss you. It's so not right. I didn't want to kiss him again. Yukky. That's why a ran out of the room.**

**Daphne: You never told me this.**

**Sabrina: You would wanted to know**

**Daphne: Are you kidding!**

**Sabrina: NEXT QUESTION BEFORE THIS GETS ANY MORE ARKWARD!**

**This is a dare for Daphne so can you all put your earmuffs on except Daphne. Here is your dare Daphne and it is from MorganGrimm: Feed Sabrina and Puck a truth potion, stick them in a room with Henry, and see what happens.**

**Daphne: My pleasure, could be dangerous though, but I'll do it when I get home**

**Ok everyone you can take the earmuffs off now!**

**Sabrina: What was that about?**

**Daphne: Nothing**

**Ok that's the end of questions and dares for today. Sending your questions and prompts for this gang. Next week it's Henry, Puck, Sabrina and Uncle Jake, Review review review!**


	3. Henry issues

Sorry have not updated for a long time. I've been on holiday for a while

On with the story!

* * *

><p>Hi everyone I'm back with the gang! But this time I'm with: Sabrina, Puck, Henry, and umm…. This other guy!<p>

**Sabrina: It's Uncle Jake!**

**Uncle Jake: You forgot me!**

Me: Sorry I'll do it again. Hi everyone I'm here with Sabrina, Puck, Henry and Uncle Jake.

**Uncle Jake: that's better**

* * *

><p>Ok onto the first question. Puck, music is mylife7 7 asks Can you describe Sabrina in 10 words?<p>

**Puck: Of course I can she is ug-**

You have to tell the truth otherwise all the reviewers will plunder you will unmerciful questions about you and Sabrina's ki-

**Puck: Alright I'll tell the truth. She is ugly, fun to prank, aggressive, annoying, and I hate to admit it but she is a good fairy tale detective. There 10 words. **

Lucky we have Mr H Potter on the show and he knows a truth spell. Mr Potter would you like to cast the spell.

**Mr Potter: Gladly. Now where is the boy?**

**Puck: RUNAWAY! My mother is after me because she can sense what I'm saying and she knows I'm** **lying. *Puck runs followed by an angry Tatiana.***

There is no getting the truth out of some people. Maybe we shouldn't of filmed in new york!

* * *

><p>Next question or truth… *Rubs hands evilly* Mwhahahaha!<p>

**Sabrina: Creepy person.**

Why thank you Sabrina! Please will you all put you earmuffs on except Henry. Hi Henry!

**Henry: Hello.**

This is from livelaughprank and I have to tell you something about Sabrina and Puck

**Henry: What is it…?**

Umm… Well when you were sleeping and Sabrina had broken her arm. She had to go get Puck from his room and well to cut the story short let's just say they kissed… Someone get me a bucket of freezing water Henry looks like he's about to blow up!

**Henry:*getting red in the face* I'm…GOING…TO…KILL…THAT…BOY…PERSONALLY!**

Calm down Henry! Please just relax! Garry come here. You need to help Henry with his 'anger' issues.

**Garry: Come on Henry. *Drags an angry Henry off the stage.***

**Henry: You'll never take me alive!**

Too late I already have now shut up. *Bangs Henry on the head.* Up's I made Henry unconscious. Oh well. Everyone can take off their earmuffs now!

**Sabrina: Where is Dad?**

He needs to use the loo. Unfortunately he got stuck in there so we are getting him out as we speak.

**Sabrina: Ok.**

* * *

><p>Next question is from somebodywholuvscats. She asks this: Ohhh Sabrina, if I gave vulnerable and knocked out Puck along with a hammer what would you do?<p>

**Sabrina: I would laugh and leave him there.**

**Uncle Jake: Liar! She would care for him and be very concerned. She would watch him and kiss j=him when he got better.**

**Sabrina: Shut up! *Blushing a deep crimson***

Haha! Uncle Jake was telling the truth.

* * *

><p>Ahh here comes Puck! Sabrina Puck come here and have this drink. *Whispers to Uncle Jake about the truth potion wanted by MorganGrimm.*<p>

Ok Sabrina and Puck go in that cupboard please.

**Puck and Sabrina: Why?**

You do or otherwise I will set Puck's mother on the both of you.

**Sabrina: Good enough reason for me *goes into the cupboard followed by a scared looking Puck***

**Puck: Ahh! Henry is in here!**

**Henry: I got a bone to pick with you two. Did you kiss my daughter?**

**Puck: Yes.**

**Henry: Why you!**

* * *

><p>Yes the truth potion worked! We will be right back after this break. See ya till then! Say bye Jake<p>

**Uncle Jake: Bye. Take care. Auf Wielderzan! So long. Farwell. See ya so-**

Thanks we get the idea. Bye now.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Was it to OOC? If you want to know the title of book 9 and when it is coming out go to my profile it is all on there. REVIEW! REVIEW! BYE BYE NOW!<strong>


	4. G'vin the troublemaker

**Author's note. So today is Christmas. The world is ment to end in 2012. On the 21****st**** December. Waa last Christmas- Yeah right. Christmas power forever! For Christmas I got an Ipod touch, some other stuff and I got …. THE SISTERS GRIMM ULTIMATE GUIDE! For the other people who have got it to, what do you think of it!**

**Disclaimers: I am not Santa Claus, so I can't give people ownership to TSG. I do own the michevious, yet loveable dragon G'vin. I do own this story…**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Welcome back. We have finally got Henry separated for Sabrina and Puck! We had to chuck a grand piano on him, lock him in a safe, in a dungeon, in a haunted castle and finally when all that failed, knock him unconscious.<p>

Anyways I am here with my dragon G'v-

**G'vin: Heloo World!**

Shut up G'vin. Anyway as I was saying, I am here with my dragon G'vin, Puck, Daphne, Sabrina and Uncle Jake.

_Daphne: HI!_

_**Uncle Jake: Hows you all doing!**_

**Sabrina: Heya!**

_**Puck: Sup?**_

Puck you just spoilt it! Anyway first question is from *checks script* Ah, Yes, it is from American's Ham.

_Daphne: I am hungry I want some ham._

First question: I'm asking Puck why did you name your unicorn Kraven the deceiver...

_**Puck: do not question the mightiness of Kraven the Decevier**_

**Sabrina: He loves unicorns; he only named him that to make "Kraven" sound menacing.**

_**Puck: Silence Grimm! Kraven is a mighty warrior**_.

_Daphne: Where is Kraven?_

Good question… I know the answer to that. G'vin kind of tore him apart…

_**Puck: NOOO! I'LL KILL HIM.**_

Oh no you don't *starts fighting Puck* Jake take over!

**Uncle Jake: Ok! Next question is from Epiphany On Toast. She asks for U.J.: exactly how many pockets are on your coat? That's me! Ok there are about 500 pockets in my coat because there are pockets inside of pockets, inside of pockets etc…etc.**

She asks Daphne: can you make a new word on the spot for me to use in my everyday life?

Daphne: Hmm… *deep in thought* I got it! Ploffle! It means if you get really annoyed with something or somebody you go you're a Ploffle.

**Uncle Jake: I wonder about you sometimes anyway. Epiphany On Toast also wants to know Sabrina: would you go out with puck if he were nice and clean**_**?**_

**Sabrina: Not answering that! ****But maybe...**

That's all we have time time for now! Send in your questions next week it is Red, G'vin, ME,Daphne,Vernocia,Sabrina and Henry.

* * *

><p>p.s. Merry Crimbo! (crimbo is a shortening for Christmas!)<p> 


	5. Merciful Questions and answers

Hi everyone we are back again! Wow we have had some merciful questions sent in! We have received **a lot **of questions for Puck and Sabrina! Anyway I am here with: Red, Daphne, Veronica, Sabrina and Henry (Anger Issues Henry!)

Anyway cracking straight on into the questions. The first one is from popgirl802- she asks: what do you want to do when you grow up Sabrina?

**Sabrina: I haven't made my mind up yet, I mean I am only 12! But it's a close call between being a travel agent and a vet.**

* * *

><p>There you have it popgirl802! Next question is from thatgrrl (not logged in.) She asks Henry: How do you feel about the fact that your daughters went to the future and Sabrina was married to Puck?<p>

Henry: O. M. G. THAT FAIRY BOY IS GOING TO BE DEAD WHEN I GET HOME! SABRINA WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS!

**Sabrina: Sorry dad**

Henry: YOU HAVE GOT A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO YOUNG LADY!

**Red: *shuffles away from Henry* I don't know that guy…**

* * *

><p>*Slaps hand on face* Why the *beep* do people like winding Henry I just don't know. Ok she also asks Veronica. Do you think Sabrina and Pucks babies will be cute?<p>

_Veronica: Oh yes very cute, those two were made for each other! *squealing fit*_

_**Daphne: *squealing fit.* **_

I see where she gets it from. Ok Sabrina thatgrrl asks you. Who is hotter, Puck or Robin Hood?

Sabrina: Robin hood, duh. I mean for one he has got a really nice body! He is really cute! Well Puck is just… Puck.

_**Daphne and Red: Team Puck**_

Me: Team Pan (**An: I kid all the way!)**

**Henry and Sabrina: Neither**

*All glare at Henry and Sabrina*

* * *

><p>Daphne this question is for you so listen up, Have you ever had a crush on someone, and if so please list who they were and whether or not you still like them now?<p>

_**Daphne: I fancied someone in Kindergarten his name was Pablo Monroe. I went out with him, like when I was 4. I don't fancy him anymore. Last I heard he moved to Brazil. But I there might be a tiny chance I fancy a certain fairy boy and his name begins with an M**_

* * *

><p>Thanks! Last one is for Red: Who is scarier, Puck or Sabrina?<p>

**Red: I think they are both equal. Sabrina scares me when she is angry and argues however Puck scares me that he might prank me any day now! He also comes into my room at night and goes boo at me every single morning! **

Thank you! She also quotes "Encase you haven't noticed I am kind of evil!"

**Sabrina: SCARLET HAND THATGRLL IS PART OF THE SCARLET HAND! **

* * *

><p>Ok… Slightly freaky. This question is for Veronica from NoraeKaye. How did you keep the whole fairy deal in New York a secret from Henry?<p>

_Veronica: Well when your hubby is working every week day 7am-5pm and you're not working, you tend to have lots of free time! I guess I was just too sly for him or he is super thick._

Henry: I am not thick. I love you.

**Sabrina: Gross.**

* * *

><p>Ok this one is for Red! The same person as before asks: Red: The next time Sabrina and Puck start arguing, tell them "SHUT UP!" really loudly.<p>

**Red: OK. Though I am very timid I have to practise it in the mirror at home!**

She looks forward to the insanity that will follow.

**Sabrina: She's not going to get it**

We'll see Sabrina… we'll see.

* * *

><p>Here are some numerous questions for everyone from *tasks gasp of air* thegreekegyptionromanftfreak <strong>(An: Loving the penname!) <strong>The first question is for Sabrina: :( lies detector) what is your favourite colour and why. Tell me 10 things you LIKE about puck then kiss him. DO IT OR FACE MY HAMSTER !

**Sabrina: My favourite colour is light blue and no. Wait you have a hamster, one bit me once. Their evil!**

_**Daphne: Don't worry I'll make sure she kisses him. I love hamsters!**_

* * *

><p>Next questions for you Daphne :( lie detector) who's your crush and why. Why do you bite your hand doesn't that hurt.<p>

_**Daphne: Right I am fed up with this. *gets on a chair and grabs my microphone.***_

Hey!

_**Daphne: I'll admit it I have a crush on ELVIS THE DOG! He is my baby boy! He is so loveable! But as before I might have a crush on a boy whose name being with an M. When I bite my hand it doesn't hurt at all and I bite because it calms me down when I am overwhelmed!**_

*Snatches microphone back.*

* * *

><p>Ok red another one for you! Red :( lie detector) who's your crush and why. Who's your best friend? Your one of my favourites because your sweet. Daphne's sweet to. Sabrina's feisty and puck... wells... he's puck.<p>

**Red: I don't fancy anybody. That easy Daphne is my best friend in the whole wide world!**

Ok all we have time for today! Next week I will be doing an exclusive interview with just Puck and Sabrina, Yes this is you moment to send in anything you have every wanted to ask them! So review and send in your questions for them!

* * *

><p><strong>What did you all think? To be honest it was too much OOC but send in your reviews! Sorry I didn't get through them all! :D Promise I will next time!<strong>


End file.
